starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Lele Mj
750px Não quer que isso aconteça com suas edições? Não vandalize. Todas as mensagens postadas aqui serão respondidas na sua página de discussão. Olá, bem vindo(a) a Star Wars Wiki em Português! Obrigada por sua edição em Ficheiro:250px-JainaSolo EssentialAtlas.jpg. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Arth sidious (discussão) 16:59, Abril 8, 2010 Bem-vinda!!! (atrasado) Boa noite Srta. Lele ! Sou usuário Bafex Skywalker. Estive ausente, por motivo de força maior, da wiki durante praticamente um mês e meio. Junto com o nosso novo administrador Arth Sidious, estou tentando dar ainda mais conteúdo ao site, para chamar a atenção cada vez mais de fãs de Star Wars. Pouca gente sabe, mas esse site é o mais rico em conteúdo sobre a saga no Brasil (tem artigos que você não encontra nem na Wikipedia). Geralmente, quando temos um novo companheiro no site (nesse caso, companheira), eu sempre pergunto aonde achou o site, pois eu, quando tenho tempo, saio entrando nos fóruns e encontros de fãs de Star Wars e outros (animes, filmes, etc..)para divulgar o site. E entãoo, como conheceu o site? Ah! Outra pergunta: você está traduzindo do wookiepedia usando algum programa? Qual ? Os usuários daqui usam diferentes programas e, sinceramente, se você usa um está usando um dos melhores que já vi. Seria legal se todos usassem o mesmo programa, para manter um padrão... O seu artigo sobre sua maior fonte de inspiração no site Jacen Solo está tão legal que poderemos colocar como artigo destacado no dia 1º o que acha ? Estrei, a partir de hoje, tentando dar uma organizada nesta parte do site, pois alguns artigos destacados ficavam meses na home do site... Não se esqueça que temos uma comunidade no Orkut, caso você tenha interesse, é só entrar lá e participar (ela ainda está fraquinha fraquinha). Enfim, seja muito bem vinda. Qualquer coisa é só falar comigo, através da pagina de discussão ! Que a força esteja com a WIKI ! --Bafex Skywalker 23h56min de 27 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Reposta Boa tarde ! Infelizmente não sei lhe dizer sobre isso que perguntou...talvez o Arth Sidious (nosso adm) deva saber. Vou então colocar, na sexta-feira o artigo como artigo destacado. Vou agora fazer um resumo do artigo para deixar na home. Se caso você mesma queira fazer isso é só me avisar. Qualquer outra coisa pode perguntar. --Bafex Skywalker 18h24min de 28 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Menina, boa tarde. Coloquei o artigo destacado! Se você quiser, posso te ajudar a terminar o artigo. Coloquei o resumo também no Histórico > Star Wars Wiki:Artigo destacado/Histórico . Obrigado. --Bafex Skywalker 15h10min de 30 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Próximos Artigos Destacados + Edição Boa tarde! Que tal se colocarmos nos próximos artigos destacados os filmes da saga (um por semana, até metade de junho), já que todos eles estreiaram em Maio ? Vou "entrar de cabeça" no artigo da Jaina ok? Só me diz aonde você quer que eu comece... --Bafex Skywalker 15h08min de 4 de Maio de 2010 (UTC) Meu blog Olá Lele ! Consegui pegar nos meus arquivos alguma coisa (apenas em textos) sobre a Jaina. Ele está disponível todo em inglês no meu blog. Conta apenas sua biografia, nada mais, mas já é alguma coisa. Que a Força Esteja com Você Usuário: Bafex Skywalker Direto de Narr Shaddaa Userboxes Gostei da sua subpágina e quero informá-la de que estou usando três de suas userboxes, se não se incomodar eu agradeço (: Artigos Destacados Olá Lele. Precisamos manter a página inicial dessa Wiki sempre atualizada e por isso estou passando nas páginas de alguns usuários para que me ajudem na procura e classificação de artigos que podem ser destacados na homepage. Dê uma lida nas condições da página Star Wars Wiki:Artigo destacado e nomeie os artigos que você acha que são merecedores. É só digitar os nomes dos artigos na seção Nomeações de artigos destacados. A partir daí podemos todos discutir quais serão os próximos destaque. Muito obrigado --Arth sidious 23h26min de 14 de Julho de 2010 (UTC). Slave I Opa, é episódio 21, acaba no 22, bem... Aurra Sing diz "Bossk, ativar Escravo I". —Cruelizion 18h11min de 19 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Infobox - Jedi Negros Estou querendo traduzir um artigo sobre um Jedi Negro, mas não encontrei nem um infobox para tais personagens... Por enquanto deixarei a infobox dos Sith, mas o que quero perguntar é se existe algum infobox para Jedi Negros? Imagens do TFU Eu achei no google :D, se você quiser eu ajudo com a imagem. —Cruelizion 15h41min de 24 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) *Tá difícil viu, BEM difícil. —Cruelizion 16h51min de 24 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Livro ou Novela ? Olá Lele Mj,fui olhar a pagina Jaina Solo (Belo Trabalho!!!) e vi que na seção aparições,a tradução dos livros está assim: English: Millennium Falcon (novel),Português Millennium Falcon (livro).Como na Wookieepedia é Millennium Falcon (novel),eu coloco Millennium Falcon (novela),e,para não haver conflito de edição,já que existem 2 páginas eu aconselho colocar novela (já que uma grande parte de paginas estão com o link novela).E como Jaina Solo é uma pagina sua,acho que eu deveria avisar. —Rafa323 23h13min de 24 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Agradecimentos Obrigado por recuperar o artigo e por me ensinar como fazê-lo. Abraços! Re: Traduzo ou não? Obrigado pelo elogio. Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu acho que tudo que pode ser traduzido, deve ser traduzido, com pouquíssimas excessões. Por exemplo, se um personagem se chamar "Dark Jack", acho que seu nome não deve ser traduzido para "Jack Negro", apenas se for seu apelido, como o nome deste lugar se chama the Crash (a Queda), acho que ele deve ser sim traduzido, mas não necessariamente como a Queda, você pode adaptá-lo, como eu fiz com o nome de uma gangue swoop no artigo da Noana Sowrs, traduzi "Hidden Beks" para "Beks Ocultos", mas também poderia traduzí-lo como "Beks Secretos" ou "Beks Misteriosos", em fim, traduza de forma que não soe estranho em português. Espero ter ajudado ^^ Nova Wiki... Olá, já ia ir embora da wiki pois com a nova wiki fica impossível de se digitar. Mas descobri que dá pra usar a antiga wiki, é só mudar o tema em suas preferências. Estou mandando isso para todos os users ativos, no caso de algum deixar a wiki por causa disto. --Rafa323 12h28min de 20 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) --De nada! Já estava pensando em deixar a wiki pra trás... --Rafa323 20h07min de 20 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Re: Predefinição:Emuso Tudo bem, obrigado por ter substituido as caixas de mensagem por mim. Adley! (fale comigo) Testando assinatura Lele Mj ('''Holoprojetor)' 15h03min de 13 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Sobre o tema da Wiki Nos últimos dias não tenho conseguido mudar o tema da Wiki para Monaco e tenho que usar o New Wikia Look ou o MonoBook (ambos são ruins). Isso está acontecendo com você também ou é só comigo? Por este motivo eu estou pensando em deixar a Star Wars Wiki =/ Adley! (fale comigo) Obrigado pela ajuda Vou tentar me acostumar e eu continuo sim com a mesma caixa de edição de antes, experimentei o Rich Text e também não gostei. O maior problema do novo tema é que eu fico perdido na hora de criar uma página ou olhar as últimas edições, mas estou descobrindo as coisas aos poucos. Obrigado pela ajuda. Adley! (fale comigo) Userboxes Olá '''Lele Mj' Li sua página sobre as userboxes e tenho uma dúvida: Quando eu crio uma userbox para mim, as vezes, aparece um } do lado e a userbox fica branca.Como resolvo isso? Thales César Artigo Destacado Ufa, finalmente mudaram o Artigo Destacado, já não aguentava mais a imagem daquele hutt...... Bem, tenho uma dúvida: Se um artigo já estiver pronto para ser considerado um Artigo Nomeado e já passou 5 semanas que o mesmo artigo está destacado, eu posso troca-lo se ninguém ainda não tiver trocado??? Thales César (discussão) 21h54min de 10 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Nome das Imagens Olá. Vi sua mensagem na minha pagina de discussão sobre o nome das imagens que eu coloquei aqui na wiki. Vou me lembrar de tirar a resolução de agora em diante. Obrigado pelo aviso! Conde Dookan 21h25min de 19 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Gostaria de ajudar como projeto de traduçao Infelizmente nao tenho muito tempo disponivel, pois estou realizando varios projetos relacionados a o Universo Star Wars mas sempre que for possivel irei fazer algumas traduçoes referentes as especies, com isso espero ajudar no que for preciso neste quesito. Página do PrAI Olá Lele Mj Eu criei a página do PrAI baseado na página do PrNOJ pois acredito que ainda vão haver outros projetos e acho interessante deixar as páginas um pouco "padronizadas". Mas eu mudarei o Layout da página caso não concorde com isso, afinal, foi você que criou as tabelas e predefinições da página. Quanto ao foco de abril do PrAI, eu acho que poderia ser o artigo sobre Yoda. O que acha? Thales César (discussão) 18h41min de 28 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Predefinição PrNOJ Olá de novo Lele Mj Não sei se é esse a intenção, mas a Predefinição:PrNOJ cobre toda a página que é adicionada. Caso esta não seja a intenção, seria bom você dar uma olhada, porque eu não sei muito desses negócios de Predefinições... Thales César (discussão) 23h23min de 28 de Março de 2011 (UTC)